Eigenaardigheden
by CattyRosea
Summary: Zoetsappige Murtagh x Nasuada. OMDAT ER NIET GENOEG VAN IS. ...'We moeten ophouden elkaar zo te ontmoeten.'...


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op_ 18-07-2008.

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Eigenaardigheden

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** K

**Genre:** Romantiek, Humor

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** _Eragon_ en _Oudste_.

**Waarschuwingen:** Geen.

**Koppels:** Murtagh x Nasuada

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Zoetsappige Murtagh x Nasuada. OMDAT ER NIET GENOEG VAN IS. ...'We moeten ophouden elkaar zo te ontmoeten.'...

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Het ligt er maar aan of je dit in-character beschouwd gezien de omstandigheden (Murtagh is zojuist vrijgesproken van alle beschuldigingen), maar aangezien Paolini's eigen karakterschetsen precies waren waar 'schets' op zinspeelt (namelijk niet bepaald gedetailleerd), dacht ik niet dat jullie het erg zouden vinden. Geniet er maar gewoon van!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Eigenaardigheden**

'We moeten ophouden elkaar zo te ontmoeten, Rijder. Je bent nu tenslotte een vrij man, dus verwacht ik dat je voortaan beter voor jezelf zorgt.' zei Nasuada.

Murtagh trok een wenkbrauw op en glimlachte naar de vrouw die de deur van zijn cel achter zich dicht deed. Hij ging rechter op zijn smalle bed zitten. 'Leg me alstublieft uit waarom.' zei hij met een stralende glimlach. 'Mij hoor je niet klagen.'

Nasuada snoof. 'Misschien heb jij geen bezwaar tegen vochtige, krappe kamers zonder fatsoenlijke ventilatie, maar ik geef de voorkeur aan comfortabeler huisvesting als daar ook maar enigszins kans op is. Ik zit al vaak genoeg in krappe kamertjes vast.' Ze glimlachte boosaardig en onthulde een stel handboeien die ze in de plooien van haar rok had verstopt. 'Dus, mijn beste Rijder, kom jij met mij mee naar mijn gerieflijke kamers.' Ze knipoogde samenzweerderig toen hij een wenkbrauw optrok. 'Laten we de wachters maar niet bang maken door je zonder begeleiding rond te laten lopen. Nog niet te erg, tenminste.'

Grijnzend hield Murtagh zijn handen naar haar uit. Ze keek hem met een verleidelijke blik aan terwijl ze de handboeien vastmaakte, waarbij iedere _klik_ van het metaal rillingen over zijn rug deed lopen. Toen de boeien vastzaten keek ze neer op hun ineengestrengelde handen en zag met pijn in haar hart de littekens van touwen en kettingen die na zijn vele periodes van gevangenschap achter waren gebleven. Plotseling leek haar idee helemaal niet meer zo kinky, maar juist morbide.

'Ik hoop dat je dit niet erg vind...?' vroeg ze voorzichtig. Ze keek onzeker op naar zijn gezicht. Hij glimlachte geruststellend en stond op, waarbij hij een hand op haar wang legde - op liever, probeerde te leggen, waarbij het erop uitliep dat hij haar gezicht in beiden handen nam, omdat de handboeien zijn handen te dicht bij elkaar hield voor zijn oorspronkelijke bedoeling.

'Gewoonlijk zou ik half dood moeten zijn voordat ik ophield het erg te vinden. Maar vreemd genoeg heb ik er deze keer helemaal geen problemen mee. Je hebt me betovert, vrouwe Nasuada.' Hij lachte licht toen ze bloosde, en leunde voorover om in haar oor te fluisteren: 'Kennelijk heeft liefde echt de kracht om pijn en angst weg te nemen. Trouwens, ik vind het best kinky.'

Nu haar twijfels gestild waren draaide Nasuada haar hoofd om een kus in zijn handpalm te drukken, en zei plagend: 'Klaar om de grote boze wereld weer onder ogen te treden? Eventjes maar.'

'Zolang we onderweg maar niet treuzelen.'

'Maak je daar maar geen zorgen over.'

Als de wachters het vreemd vonden dat Nasuada giechelend en knipogend de grijnzende ex-gevangene Murtagh, zoon van Morzan de Meinedige, bij zijn polsen achter zich aan sleurde, lieten ze het niet merken. Ergens tussen Elva en het kant hadden ze geleerd dat hun vrouwe Nasuada enkele beslist buitenlandse trekjes had. Dat konden ze haar maar beter gunnen.

Als Murtagh deze gedachten gehoord had, zou hij het met dat laatste gedeelte eens zijn geweest. Het was tenslotte enorm bevredigend om dat te doen.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Leuk? Niet leuk? Laat het me alstjullieblieft weten. Ik heb jullie tenslotte zoetsappige Murtagh x Nasuada gebracht. ;D


End file.
